All Boli Out
All Boli Out is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Fairview High district of Grimsdale. Plot It all starts with the player sitting in a classroom, where a student new student, Mia, who is sitting next to the player, recognises him from a live action game where they both solved a “murder” together (Case #0), they talk, where the chemistry teacher scolds them, the player later goes to the cafeteria, qnd sits in the only available table, with students: Hasuro Haku, Clay Banger, Sploder Science, and Diego Diaz, next to them delinquent leader, Brock Perry, and his right hand man, Bruno Filipovich are bullying a student named, Alexei Smirnov, Diego gets disgusted by this, and so confronts Brock about that, where they began fist fighting, where Brock eventually pushes Diego and Alexei into, Hasuro, Clay, and Sploder, they got mad, and so got involved. All the student gathered around to see the fight. Meanwhile, a girl named Yoyo Ip is making out with the school doctor in the school janitor room, they here someone coming, where the school doctor hides, but unfortunately Yoyo didn’t have time to do so, thus she got caught by the janitor, wearing nothing but her undergarmets. Yoyo, Bruno, Diego, Hasuro, Sploder, Clay, Brock, Alexei, and the player were sent to the principal’s office, where they were scolded and punished for their actions, by having to spend the night in the school building, and take care of it. Brock hated this, and so when the teachers locked up all the exits, he snuck out of the window. The player and the others stayed during their punishment, where they started to get to know each other and became friends (excluding Alexei, who didn’t speak with anyone). When night fell, they all stayed in the school chemistry lab, except Alexei who decided to go somewhere else, and stay alone, they chatted, and they decided to watch a movie. The player and Bruno, went downstairs in the storage room to check whether the school have any DVDs in there. Instead of finding any DVDs, they found the dead body of Alexei Smirnov. Thanks to the kids being the only ones found in the school building, they got accused of murder, where they got temporarily expelled by the principal until their innocenece is proven. The kids wanted so badly to prove that they didn’t murder Alexei, so they formed their own homicide detective squad, and dedicated themselves so solve Alexei’s murder. During their murder investigation, they found 5 suspects: Mia Loukas, Brock Perry, Hamad Mukhailif, Kelemen Kiss, and Roger Smirnov. At the middle of the investigation, Mia Loukas asked the squad if she can join the team as a detective, where they told her that they’ll consider, once they find out who the killer is, since she is a suspect. And then the principal confronted the squad, complaining about students being annoyed of us interrogating them, where Bruno reminded her that they are no longer students in the school, and that she has no right to tell them what to do. Overall, the killer turned out to be school delinquent Brock Perry, upon admitting to the murder, he told Diego and the player, that he killed Alexei because caught him injecting steroids on himself, to help strengthen his muscles and in- and then as soon as Brock said “in-“, the scene switched to Vanna Alabama on a wrecking ball singing, and later switched back to the arrest, so now thanks to Vanna, we don’t know the other reason ehy Brock was on roids, anyways back to the point, Brock also said that Alexei was going to snitch on him, which is why Brody was going to beat him up, and that when he sent the victim a note saying “don’t tell or else” it wasn’t about the bullying, but the steroid use. Diego was absolutely disgusted by Brody’s motive, because not only did he stop Alexei from doing the right thing, but also for him using steroids, to bully people who are actually natural, simply for being skinny or fat. Judge Powell sentenced him to life in prison with no parole. After the killer was caught, Diego and the player went to talk to Mia and tell her that she was accepted as a team member, where then Diego said that he has to go somewhere and he forgot something in the storage room, which Mia offered to help find. Mia and the player went to the storage area where they found a box with “D DIAZ” written on it, they unlocked the box, where they found a note saying “trolololol”. They later went to talk to Diego about why he wasted tgeir time, where he said that this was a test he and the player made for her, to see if she is worth to be a member of the team, and since she passed age is an official member of the squad.In Addition, Kelemen went to Diego and the player asking to talk to them, where he told them he heard of Hamad’s actions and wants to make sure if he did this to anyone else. The team later discovered that Hamad really did hurt other people before, and planning to do them to more people, Kelemen was absolutely disgusted, telling the team that Hamad should be stopped, and he should be reported, where they told him they accidently gave the only proof they had against Hamad to Hamad himself, and so they need to find another way to deal with him. Summary Victim *'Alexei Smirnov' Murder Weapon *'Gardening Scissors' Killer *'Brock Perry (Grimsdale)' Suspects BA3752E0-131E-425F-B162-1C86A0CCE968.png|Mia Loukas (Grimsdale) C1D90054-DC49-47A1-8942-E9FEE7FF6D57.png|Brock Perry (Grimsdale) 1DF82E8A-2631-47EA-BB46-AC708928E3B0.png|Hamad Mukhailif (Grimsdale) E684F77B-5EA1-4D08-9A3B-26ED3A8316B3.png|Kelemen Kiss (Grimsdale) 18D91DF9-511E-4C24-95B8-1F116119BEB7.png|Roger Smirnov Quasi-suspect(s) 1F850FDC-5436-4C97-A6A4-840E8371A1AF.png|Diego Diaz (Grimsdale) Killer's Profile *The killer knows Biology *The killer eats burgers *The killer does gardening. *The killer is male *The killer had dark hair Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate storage room. *Recover name on purse (1 star). *Ask Mia if she knew the victim (1 star; Pre-request: Recover name on purse). *Confront Brock about Alexei’s death (1 star). *Investigate Cafeteria (Pre-request: Confront Brody about Alexei’s death). *Repair torn photo (1 star). *Identify person on database (1 star; Pre-request: Repair torn photo). *Ask Hamad his relationship with victim. (1 star; Pre-request: Identify person in database). *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer Profile: Killer knows Biology). *Move to chapter 2 (No stars). Chapter 2 *Ask Mia what she wants. (1 star). *Investigate shelves. *Send scissors to Bruno (Killer Profile: Killer does gardening) *Look for sample in blood (1 star; Pre-request: Send scissors to Bruno). *Send sample to Sploder (Killer Profile: Killer eats burgers). *Investigate victim’s dorm (Pre-request: Ask Mia what she wants). *Ask Kelemen if he and the victim were close. (1 star). *Recover faded text on note attached to flower bouquet (1 star). *Send bouquet to Yoyo. *Ask Hamad why he told the victim to kill himself (Pre-request: Send bouquet to Yoyo). *Ask Roger Smirnov about his relationship with his son (1 star). *Move to chapter 3 (No stars). Chapter 3 *investigate victim’s room. *Search in bin (1 star). *Send “don’t tell anyone or else!” note to Yoyo (Pre-request: Search in bin). *Ask Brock what he was talking about (1 star; Pre-request: Send “don’t tell anyone or else!” note to Yoyo). *Ask Roger why he called his son’s a disgrace (1 star). *Recover text in poster (1 star). *Ask Kelemen how Alexei was a bad roommate (1 star; Pre-request: Recover text in poster). *Investigate cafeteria table. *Fix threat. (1 star). *Examine substance in threat (1 star; Pre-request: Fix threat). *Send substance to Sploder (Killer Profile: Killer is male; Pre-request: Examine substance in threat). *Collect fibre in bloody towel (1 star). *Send fibers to Sploder. (Killer Profile: Killer has dark hair; Pre-request: Collect fibers in bloody towel). *Arrest the killer (1 star). *Move to “Words Can Kill 1/6” Words Can Kill 1/6 *Speak to Mia, about joining the squad. (1 star). *Investigate storage room (Pre-request: Speak to Mia, about joining the squad). *Unlock locked box. *Fix torn note (Pre-request: Unlock locked box). *Speak to Diego, about why he set up this prank (Pre-request: Fix torn note). *Talk to Kelemen about what he wants (1 star). *Investigate cafeteria (Pre-request: Talk to Kelemen about what he wants). *Unlock the lock on Hamad’s Diary (1 star). *Send Diary to Yoyo (Pre-request: Unlock the lock on Hamad’s Diary). *Talk to Hamad (1 star). *Inform Kelemen about your discovery. *Move to the next case (3 stars).